the_meme_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of the Memeverse(Season 1 episode 5)Jailbreak
Previously,on heroes of the memeverse. Danny and yoda meet a new pal His name was bill cipher who was the old apprentice of Illuminati itself.. However,yoda does not trust Bill cipher Now,they have gotten captured. Now,Heroes of the memeverse Danny:errr...where are we. Danny:WAIT THIS IS THE OBLIVION'S PRISON Danny:WE'VE GOTTEN CAPTURED... Yoda:It's probably because THAT SHI--- TRIANGLE GOT US HERE. Bill:That's not really nic- Yoda:I DON'T GIVE A F ABOUT WHAT IS NICE OR NOT,YOU GOT US HERE YOU RETARD Danny:STOP ARGU- Yoda:SHUT UP MASTER Danny:.................. Guard:HEY,you guys need to tone it down. Guard:If you even can ;) The guard walks away Bill:We have to get out of this prison Bill:by working together Yoda:SCREW YOU AND YOUR FAMILY IM NEVER WORKING WITH YOU Bill:MY FAMILY WAS MURDERED BY THE ILLUMINATI YOU SH--BAG Danny:STOP IT PEOPLE!!! Danny:C,mon,we must work together Yoda:Danny,THERE IS NO WORKING TOGETHER. Yoda:WE HAVE COME TO A ARGUMENT Yoda:STOP TRYING TO BE A PEACEKEEPER BECAUSE THERE IS NO GOOD IN THIS OMNIVERSE Yoda:It's JUST PURE EVIL THESE DAYS............... Danny:Are you giving up? Yoda:........................... Yoda:Since this retarded dorito is here,i guess so. Danny:.............. Bill blasts open the door with a energy blast Bill:C,mon,lets go Bill:We need a disguise Bill:Lets get in the vent's Bill,danny,and Yoda were in the vents Yoda:If you defecate on me ill murder you slowly Bill:Jeez...... They all saw a window while they were crawling in the vents They saw the throne room of the Illuminati itself The guards were on Lunch break. Bill:We have to go to the lunch room to get a disguise Yoda:I am staying her- Danny grabs yoda They all crawled into the vent when they saw a opening in the floor They blasted it open All:AAAAAAH Danny:Ow,that fall was big Danny:Man,this must be the meeting room. Yoda:Apparently there is Map stand's around here. Yoda grabs a map Yoda:Jesus THIS PLACE IS MORE COMPLICATED THEN A IKEA LAYOUT They went in the hall,but they heard guards coming So,they went into a control room Bill:This is the main control room Danny:We should not touch anything Guard:I heard something Other guard:Nah,its nothing.Besides we cant hear in these helmets anyways Guard:Oh yeah The guards walked away Yoda:Jesus,that was close They walked into a arsenal. Yoda:Hehe,Arse They all grabbed a laser gun Danny:They took away our all weapon's,so lets just use these guns for now 3 guards were coming Bill:SHOOT THOSE RETARDS They literally showered them down with lasers Yoda:EAT LASER DIRTBAGS They all grabbed their armor and put it on. Yoda:I CAN HEAR NOTHING IN THESE HELMETS Bill:Now we have to go to the loading dock,where the planes come and go Bill:But we have to go through the TRAINING CENTER because thats the main shortcut They all walked until they saw the Training zone Yoda:Let's take the training obstacle course 3 MINUTES LATER Illuminati:I sense prisoners breaking out.............. Illuminati on speakers:ATTENTION ALL GUARDS:3 PRISONERS NAMED YODA,DANNY,AND BILL HAVE ALL ESCAPED THEIR CELLS Illuminati on speakers:PLEASE KILL THEM EVEN THOUGH YOU CANT.BUT JUST TRY Guards:Lets get them Bill:Oh sh-- A huge army of guards started shooting at them Yoda flipped and telekinetically grabbed his lightsaber And sliced all the guards He threw his lightsaber and made it orbit around him It blended all the guards Bill blasted all of the guards to Death The guards blasted at bill Bill:TAKE THIS Bill telekinetically grabbed the laser bolts and threw them back Bill:HAHAH Danny got his sword and jumped and flipped onto a guard and threw a bomb on his back Danny:Bye Bye It blew up and danny absorbed the explosive fire and killed most of them as a beam Aku:Well,Well,Well Aku:Hello FOOLS!!!!!!!! Aku opened a rift from another dimension,causing 6 alien tentacles to lash out at them They were being pinned onto the wall Aku:Goodbye Aku started charging up a beam of demonic energy Yoda:Bill,Im sorry for everything I've said Bill:It's OK............... Aku fired the beam but Bill fired the beam Bill's beam was going to hit akus because his was more powerful Aku:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Aku got blasted into a jail cell with the strongest metal ever in the omniverse called Vixus Metal. Aku:CURSE YOU Yoda:NICE Danny:Lets get out of here They eventually flew out on the Phantom and got home At home: Bill:Welp,nice meeting you guys. Bill:But i have some work to do.................. To be continued...... Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes